There exist various attachments providing services needed to areas where there are no such services such as extension cords, power bars and lamps having clips which allow them to be clipped onto a board or other similar rigid support. However, if one requires a light with intense illumination, a motion detector or a speaker to be positioned at a desired location, special mounting and powering arrangements are required. For example in the early stages of construction of a house, a light is often needed where there are none yet installed. If wallboard has been applied the only places available for supporting a light assembly are the floor, a step ladder or a nail in the wall. However, such installations often cannot be located where they are the most convenient, are sometimes time consuming to prepare and are often cumbersome to change.
Accordingly, there is provided a support for a removable attachment which can be easily installed at a desired location and can be used for as a universal clamping device for a host of different purposes.